


Silver

by brumalbreeze



Series: TreyCater Twitter Drabbles [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: “Seriously, what kind of groom goes around his own wedding taking a bunch of pictures and selfies with people?”(A tiny snapshot of Trey and Cater's wedding night.)
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Series: TreyCater Twitter Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, ["Wedding night."](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1337024819318013952?s=20)

“Aah! Hahaha!” Cater laughed airily as he fell back onto their bed with his phone in his hand. The mattress bounced and the fluffy duvet immediately gave way to his weight to envelop him in its volume. He sighed happily as he settled in.

Trey watched him with a fond smile and sat on the edge of the bed. “What?”

Cater looked at him with a grin. “Nothing,” he replied. “Just happy. And tired, but a happy tired.”

“What a coincidence,” Trey said, cupping his hand against Cater’s cheek and stroking his thumb over his warm skin, “I feel the same way.” He leaned down.

“Mm.” Cater sucked in a breath as they kissed and giggled with his mouth closed. When they parted, he gazed up at Trey with soft eyes, but the gentle mood didn’t last long. Almost immediately, Cater brightened up. “Wanna see the pictures I took today?”

Trey furrowed his eyebrows helplessly. “Seriously, what kind of groom goes around his own wedding taking a bunch of pictures and selfies of people?”

“This one would,” Cater said, sitting up, “and did! Come on, you have to admit it was a good idea. Now we can look back on today without having to wait for our photographer to send us the data.”

“I’m not sure if I’ll admit to that,” he said, getting up on the bed properly and leaning his back to the headboard. He opened his arms and beckoned Cater to sit between his legs. “But I suppose it wasn’t a terrible idea. And I know you didn’t miss out on anything either, so that’s good enough.”

Cater crawled over to him and sat back heartily, laughing when he heard Trey grunt at the sudden impact. Despite obviously not appreciating getting the wind knocked out of him, Trey still wrapped his arms around Cater’s waist and peered over his shoulder to see his phone.

Together, they scrolled through Cater’s camera roll and chatted. The pictures were filled with smiles and tears, old jokes and soft touches, and familiar faces and deep warmth. Riddle was in one, mouth opened in laughter and eyes wet with tears, Cater clinging to him on one side and Trey on the other. Ace was in another, carrying a plate of cake—personally baked by Trey himself—and making a peace sign at the camera. And then there was Deuce, face red and covered in snot as he bawled in joy. And there were so, so many more, each one a fond and bright memory.

Eventually, though, their conversation started to fade away, and the pictures became distant in their eyes. At this point, Trey gently reached over and locked the screen on Cater’s phone. And, just as naturally, he took the device away and set it on their bedside table.

“Trey-kun?”

Instead of answering, Trey took Cater’s left hand into his own.

Even without beckoning, Cater knew what to do and straightened his fingers, making it easier to see the shiny, silver band looped around his ring finger. It was a simple ring, but it was one crafted with care. In the center of Cater’s ring was a small, green gemstone. It sparkled modestly in the light of their bedroom, but to Cater, it was the most beautiful ring in the world.

Trey stroked the back of Cater’s hand gently and twisted the well-fitted ring around, as if testing to see if it were real. In response, Cater grabbed Trey’s left and with his right and turned it so he could look at Trey’s matching ring. The design of the band he wore was identical to Cater’s, but instead of having a green stone, his was orange.

It felt surreal to Cater to see the rings on their fingers because none of this was supposed to happen. He, who threw away all his relationships before they passed their “best by” date, shouldn’t be in this situation and bound with a promise that had no expiration date. He was supposed to have disappeared without a trace after graduating from Night Raven College. He was supposed to be gone.

But he had also miscalculated how unreasonably stubborn and persistent Trey was. As good as Cater was at quick escapes and subtle exits was Trey good at inescapable traps and tricky snares.

Yet, as Cater admired their rings and brought Trey’s hand up to his mouth to kiss his palm, he thought maybe it was a good thing that he had failed to escape. He found that he didn’t dislike the warm embrace that gently held him down or the promises which carried onto tomorrow and the day after and the day after that.

“Trey-kun…” he said, and his unspoken request was met immediately when Trey kissed him on the mouth.

Trey rubbed the tips of their noses together and smiled. “I love you, Cater.”

He laughed, both at how sappy Trey was and how happy he felt just by hearing those words.

“… I love you too, Trey-kun,” he replied and let Trey gently guide him down on the bed.

Tomorrow, they would embark on their honeymoon, but tonight, he was going to let Trey—his husband and partner—prove exactly how much he meant those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling kind of antsy lately, so I'm taking drabble requests on Twitter! You can check out [this thread](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1337235039252140033?s=20) for more info. Drop me a request if you'd like. You can even do it anonymously!
> 
> Also, I finally (FINALLY) finished translating the Halloween event for Twst, so if you're interested in that, you can [read it here](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1316350088508133377?s=20).
> 
> Ooh, one last thing. Did you know I'm fostering cats now? I tweet lots of cute pictures, videos, and stories about them regularly, so you should check out [my Twitter for them](https://twitter.com/_meowmeows)!


End file.
